Moonlight Naughtiness
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Hermione knows they shouldn't do this here of all places but when he touches her, she can't seem to help herself. This is a cougar type fic, PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!


**Moonlight Naughtiness by HPFangirl71**

"We shouldn't be doing this…"

Hermione's words came out in a near breathless gasp as a pair of strong hands were pulling her close. Fingers grasped possessively at her hips as lips pressed urgently into the crook of her neck.

"Why not? I want you Hermione and I know you want me too," came the sultry whisper within her ear.

Much as she hated herself for it, she couldn't deny what he was saying. She could already feel the pressure of desire welling up in her very core. It was shameful that she should want him. His touch brought something alive within her body that made her desire him despite his oh so young age.

"This is your father's house. We shouldn't do this here."

The cool autumn breeze blew her hair softly and she could feel the caress of his hand upon her breast as it slid slowly up her blouse. They shouldn't do this here, not behind Harry's home where they could be caught at any moment, but she knew there would be no stopping the young man standing behind her.

"My father can sod off for all I care."

With those words, he turned her to face him and she looked into a pair of familiar green eyes. She loved that he had his father's eyes but sometimes they made the guilt in her heart worse. The slightly smudged bit of liner beneath them was a reminder of just what she was doing here. She pushed back a loose lock of black hair tinged with the green of rebellious youth and she had to smile. He was extremely sexy to look upon and he made her feel so desired and needed. Something she hadn't felt since her breakup from Ron.

Ever since the divorce Hermione had thrown herself into her work at the Ministry and not thought much about a social life that is up until this young man had suddenly come to her with his confessions of want and desire. At first, she'd thwarted his advances but eventually he'd worn her down, after all, she'd known him his entire life and couldn't rightly avoid him. They'd had an ongoing affair for several months now but she still felt ill at ease about it, especially when he insisted on accosting her at places such as this. She felt uncomfortable having him touch her here at his father's home. Harry was like a brother to her and she felt horrid for the things she did with his son.

Albus' mouth came down to claim her lips in a searing kiss. Hermione knew she should back away, shouldn't allow him to touch her but the kiss was so urgent and demanding. She felt her lips part to his probing tongue. The taste of him was incredible and it only made her yearn for more. His hands were greedy as they explored her body beneath the pale moonlight. It was only mere moments before she felt herself succumbing as well. She had one hand grasping at Al's long locks as the other reached down to grasp at his backside. His arousal ground into her core, his erratic movements filled with his need for her.

"Al-bus…" she panted in a breathless groan.

She could feel his triumphant smirk upon her lips as he kissed her mouth hard.

"Yes that's it, I love when you say my name in that breathy tone. Merlin, I want you…"

Before she knew what was happening, he was pulling her away toward the old sycamore. His hands were pulling at her blouse, pulling it open so his hands could explore her naked flesh. She let out a barely contained gasp when she felt his teeth grazing over the hard nub of her breast. She pulled at his long locks, encouraging him to touch and tease her. She'd given up on any pretense she might've had about wanting him, location be damned. Her hand traveled down to grasp at the bulging arousal within her young lover's leather pants.

"Now that's more like it," Al growled into her ear as his fingers slid their way beneath her skirt and met with her clit.

Hermione let out a breathless moan as the bundle of nerves at her core were stimulated. Albus might be young but the boy knew his way around a woman's body. Hermione didn't have a ton of experience with men but she was pretty sure that most twenty-year-olds weren't this talented. She tugged roughly at the waist of his trousers; frustrated at not getting the zip open fast enough.

"Patience love… Patience…" Al whispered as he chuckled into her temple. His lips were soft and warm upon her flesh.

Finally, she had the zipper undone; pulling the trousers open, she pulled out his long thick prick, which was already hard for her. The warmth of her fingers wrapping around his member had Al rutting up against her grip and gasping at its teasing pleasure.

"Fuck love… You're driving me crazy! I want you, here and now!" Al whispered as his fingers plunged deeper into her core.

Hermione found it hard to concentrate on why it was she shouldn't be doing this. Her mind was in a hazy, pleasure induced state and it was all a bit overwhelming to her senses. That was probably why she didn't stop the strong hands as they pulled her knickers away and lifted her by her hips. The only thing she could truly think about was Al's sweet cock as it invaded her hole. All she wanted was this sexy young man as he thrust in and out of her body, making her cry out in a string of profanity that was so unlike her. Al himself was intent upon his orgasm as he felt his cock being milked by her tight muscles.

Yes, the two lovers were focused solely upon each other, which probably explained why they never heard the man standing just a few feet away. No, they never heard Harry as he stood watching his young son and best friend fucking within the moonlight. No, they never heard him arrive, watch for a moment, and then disappear into the night without a single word…


End file.
